We're just brothers
by Yesterday's Kill
Summary: Separated at birth, 2 brothers ( 20 years later) are reunited again. The two are expected to bond as brothers when they first meet. However, since being separated for so long, Alfred Jones won't see Matthew as a brother- rather a lover. AmeCan. ( Incest, yaoi. Don't like, don't read.) (BTW Alfred had mental disabilities and Arthur has a short temper)
1. Chapter 1

" Alfred... honey are you listening to me?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and groaned. He mumbled incoherently. He began tapping his finger rapidly against the table. The sounds echoed through the great library. Arthur sat directly across from Alfred on their small, round table. The sunlight poured in from a great window of the library. You could see a car parked out at the front entrance of the mansion.

Arthur's left bushy brow twitched.

 _Tap tap tap tap_

 _Remember what the doctor told you._ He thought to himself. _Alfred doesn't know what he's doing half of the time. Be calm, kind and patient with him._

He gritted his teeth and forced a smile as Alfred's tapping began to echo in his head. He folded his hands neatly onto the table. He gripped them hard.

" Alfred ...I said let's go!" Arthur used a more commanding tone.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

No use.

" Come on now poppet, you new brother is waiting for you..."

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Arthur scowled. He was about to lose it.

Just be patient! He kept thinking to himself.

" Alfred we are expected at their Manor at precisely 4 o'cl-"

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptapataptaptapatapataotapataptaptaptaptapataptaotaotataptap_ ~

Arthur balled his hands into fists and pounded the table. The table jostled. Alfred immediately stopped , drew his hand back and looked up at his father in fear and library fell deadly silent.

" FOR FUCK'S SAKE STOP WITH ALL THAT HORRID TAPPING!" Arthur screamed at him. He slammed the table again with both hands. " YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID BOY! WHAT COULD I HAVE SAID THAT WAS SO DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND?! YOU HAVE A BRAIN THE SIZE OF A PEA! STUPID USLESS SHITWAD!"

Arthur stop and panted for breath. He noticed big tears forming in the corner of Alfred's eyes. Arthur's mouth gaped.

Uh oh

" Oh shit. Alfred, sweetheart, please I didn't meant-" Arthur tried to explain himself while he out his hands up in surrender.

No use.

Alfred started to scream and cry. He pushed the table to the far side of the room, where it shattered up against the bookshelves. He then started attacking his hair, pulling bunches out. Arthur rushed towards him, trying to sooth him with calm words and hugs. He tried to restrain Alfred's wild arms and hold them to his side. However, Alfred was in no state to listen to reason and shoved Arthur to the ground.

Arthur fell with a violent thud and groaned in pain as he arched his back. Alfred stopped his fit when seeing his father on the floor in pain. He kneeled down to Arthur and tried to help him up. He put Arthur's arm around his neck and pulled him up to his legs.

Arthur panted , using Alfred's shoulder for support. He then felt Alfred holding him , thus slowly backing away from.

Alfred tried to reach for Arthur's hands. But when Arthur snatched his hands away and continued to back away from him, he panicked and tried to speak.

" A-a-a-Alfred is very s-s-sorry for h-h-urting dad. You forgive?" He tried to put a smile on, but instead he began to sob softly. " Alfred s-sorry for being u-useless." He cried out between tears. Tears began to run down his cheeks. He covered his face in humiliation.

Arthur's heart ached and guilt shrouded him. Arthur ran over to envelope Alfred in a bear hug. Alfred hugged him back tightly, which shot pain throughout Arthur's back.

" No no, my son. You are not useless at all. I'm so sorry..it's just that we have to go and...um...I..I love you, remember that!" Arthur pacified him, while trying to fight back his own tears.

He drew away from the hug and patted Alfred on the back and said, " Well, hurry along now and collect your things . We shall be leaving in 5 minutes."

With that, Arthur smiled meekly and suddenly coughed. He mumbled something and limped out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew gazed down at the window, folding his arms behind his back. He looked around for any sign for a car approaching in the driveway. After a few more minutes, He gave up and sighed.

" Matthieu ?" Francis called from the back of the room, who was sitting down in a lavish armchair near the fireplace reading.

" Father, are you sure you can trust them to come on time?" Matthew asked, still looking out the window.

" _mon Cher._ " Francis replied calmly, " just be patient, all right? I know your excited about having found out that you have a brother out there-but remember- Alfred isn't...how you say... " Right in the head" and his father had to put up with him for his entire life. Be patient with them."

Matthew nodded his head in agreement but truth be told, he was actually dreading the idea of having a brother around. He was already unknown to everyone at the village and even in his own home! Surely , people will pay way more attention to his brother, who does have a mental disability (which by the way counts as "pre-born popularity.)

Francis had prepared for them a grand banquet and completely redecorated the manor. Mathew stood aside, watching as the servants prepared all the trouble his father had gone through of welcoming Alfred into their home.

Nonetheless, Matthew will have to suck it up for him and love, as well as care for Alfred like an older brother should.

He looked over to his father , who was sitting down and reading. Matthew stared at him and admired just how beautiful he was, even with his dark bags under his blue eyes and silver streaks in his hair. It was an absolute tragedy when Matthew's mother died 3 years ago. Francis didn't come out of his room for months, nearly a year! He just laid there , on the bed that they once shared, and grieved. Matthew felt unspeakable sorrow too, but he tried to keep his composure for the sake of all the servants in the manor.

He hasn't cried since her death.

Did Alfred had a mother? Well of course he did...but where was she?

Matthew, lost in thought , did not notice the car pulling in on the driveway. He turned around and his heart started racing.

 ** _They were here._**


End file.
